


Trapped

by geraniumsarebeautiful



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraniumsarebeautiful/pseuds/geraniumsarebeautiful
Summary: Cole becomes trapped in his demon form (as Belthazor) unable to change back,which forces Phoebe to spend more time with his other half…
Relationships: Phoebe Halliwell/Belthazor, Phoebe Halliwell/Cole Turner
Kudos: 10
Collections: PhoebeCole PhoebeBelthazor





	Trapped

”Cole? Are you here?”

”Stay away, Phoebe!”

”Why? What’s going on?”

”Just leave…it’s not safe…”

”I’m coming in.” Phoebe opened the door and stepped into Cole’s apartment.

”Oh…”

”Told you…”

Phoebe stayed where she was, not sure what Belthazor would do if she came any closer. It seemed Cole was stuck in his demon form, unable to change back.  
She wasn’t sure what she should do, but she didn’t want to leave him alone, vulnerable to an attack.  
She stood staring at him for awhile as he stared back, probably trying to determine what her intentions are. 

”Is it alright if I go over there?” Phoebe asked hesitantly.

Belthazor nodded in response. Phoebe hurried to the other side and sat down by the table.  
The atmosphere was tense, which did not make Phoebe any less nervous or wary.  
She kept shooting glances at him every now and then, when she thought he wasn’t looking.  
She should probably say something, but she wasn’t sure what to say. Belthazor seemed to be just as unsure as she was.  
She knew she needed to clear the air between them.

”I’m not going to hurt you.”

”And why should I believe you? You’re a witch. Witches kill demons.”

”Not me. I love Cole and no matter how I feel about you, Belthazor, you are still a part of Cole which means I can’t hurt you. ”

”If you say so.” Belthazor did not seem convinced. Phoebe couldn’t blame him. 

”What about you?”

”What?”

”Are you going to hurt me?”

”No.”

”Why not?”

Belthazor did not respond and Phoebe decided to let it go for now.

”Can we call a truce? For now? Please?”

”Alright.”

”Thanks. So…what happened?” Phoebe asked and pointed towards him.

”This? I’m not sure.”

”Ok. Is Cole alright?”

”Yes, I think so.”

”Good.” Phoebe let out a breath of relief. She wasn’t sure what was going on and neither did Belthazor apparently, but as long as Cole was safe she didn’t care.  
She hoped that this was only temporary, but if it wasn’t, they would find a solution, they always did.  
She meant what she had said earlier, she didn’t want to vanquish Belthazor, not anymore. 

She had begun to realize that he was just as much a part of who Cole was as his human half.  
One couldn’t exist without the other, and if Belthazor no longer was a threat to any of them then there was no reason for them to cause him any harm.  
In the meantime she might as well seize this opportunity to get to know him better. 

”What do you want?”

”Hmm?”

”What do you want?”

”Is that a trick question? So you can lure me into a trap?”

”No. I just want to know what it is that you want.”

”Maybe I’ll tell you later, witch. If I know for certain that no harm will come to me. ”

”Alright. If you don’t want to answer that question, then tell me something else.”

”Like what?”

”Anything. I confess I don’t know much about you, only the things Cole has told me, which isn’t much…"

”That doesn’t surprise me.”

”What do you mean?”

”He doesn’t want you to know about me. He is afraid that if you see too much you will run and turn your back on him. He doesn’t want to scare you.”

”I’m not afraid.”

Belthazor laughs in response, which causes Phoebe to shiver.

”Aren’t you?”

Phoebe looks away, refusing to meet his eyes. She cannot deny that Belthazor scares her a little bit, but fear is not the only thing she feels now that she is around him.  
There is a part of her that feels drawn to him, to Belthazor. 

She never noticed before because the only times she has been around him in the past has been in life or death situations,  
where there had been so many other things at stake she never had the time to explore how she felt about him or what it was like to be so close to him.  
But now she cannot help but to notice the strange effect he has on her. 

Yes, a small part of her is afraid, but he also excites her. He is wild and free, a force of nature.  
He could kill her if he wanted to, but so far he hasn’t, which leads her to believe that maybe he doesn’t want to, which is a strange thought.  
It makes her wonder, if he doesn’t want to kill her, then what does he want? 

She is curious, but knows she probably shouldn’t think too much about this. Curiosity killed the cat, and all that.  
But then again, if she doesn’t ask she will never know and Phoebe doesn’t like not knowing.  
She is taking a leap into the unknown. It could get her into trouble especially if she is wrong, but she believes it’s worth the risk. 

She is not sure if Cole would agree, but he is not here to talk her out of this. Ok, time to be brave, Phoebe tells herself. What could go wrong?  
She takes a deep breath to steel herself before she looks up and stares straight into Belthazor’s black eyes. 

It was like staring into a deep, dark endless abyss. His eyes were drawing her in.  
She could lose herself if she stared into them for too long, forget what he really was and what he was capable of.  
It was like she was under a spell, unable to look away even if she wanted to. 

Belthazor stared back, but it was different now. There was a curiosity there now that hadn’t been there before.  
She wasn’t sure who made the first move, but all of a sudden he was so close, closer than he had ever been before.  
His eyes were even more breathtaking up close. 

As she continued to stare at him, she watched as his mouth curled into what could have been a smile, but looked more like a grimace.  
It didn’t ruin the effect he was having on her though. They stared at each other for a while, both unwilling to break the spell. 

Then he leaned forward and kissed her hard, demanding entrance to her mouth. As Phoebe allowed him inside, their tongues battled for dominance.  
She moaned as she felt the taste of him on her tongue. They hadn’t gone very far yet and she was already becoming breathless. 

All of a sudden, Phoebe found herself laying on Cole’s bed. Belthazor must have shimmered them into the bedroom.  
She felt a shiver running down her spine as she watched Belthazor’s dark form standing above her.  
She reached up and tore at his shirt, causing buttons to fly everywhere, which neither of them paid any attention to.  
Then she was finally able to touch his skin. 

While she was busy exploring his body, he tore her clothes from her body, being careful not to hurt her with his claws as he did so.  
She wasn’t sure what state her clothes were in at this point, and didn’t really care. 

It felt wonderful when he cupped his hands around her breasts, that were small in comparison to his large hands.  
He rubbed them softly before closing his mouth around one of her nipples.  
It made her think about where else he could put his mouth and tongue to use.  
If she hadn’t been so aroused she probably would have been embarrassed by her dirty thoughts. 

She moaned and writhed under his ministrations.  
Phoebe wanted more and it looked like she wasn’t the only one, if Belthazor’s hard on was anything to go by.  
She helped him take his pants off. 

He was big, bigger than she had expected and was used to. It took a little while before her body could stretch enough to take all of him in.  
She was glad that he still had some restraint left and took his time, otherwise it probably would have been rather painful.  
He could have just taken her mindless of her feelings and her pleasure but he hadn’t.  
She hadn’t thought demons could be thoughtful but he was proving her wrong. 

Once he was deep inside of her, he pulled out of her and then plunged right back in. The pace he set was not gentle.  
He pounded into her over and over again. The pleasure seemed to never end.  
Once she had had an orgasm, he continued to drive into her, making her aroused all over again, causing her to come again. 

She was falling, deeper and deeper, in the dead of the night.  
There were no other sounds except for the ones the two of them were making.  
He growled as she scraped her nails against his back.  
He continued to plunge into her until he eventually came with a shout.

Afterwards, she just laid there trying to catch her breath.  
She was drifting away, high on endorphins. Her limbs felt heavy but it didn’t bother her at the moment.  
She would probably be a little sore tomorrow, but it had been worth it. 

She wondered what Belthazor was thinking. He had been quiet for a while now, laying next to her in the dark.  
She followed her impulse and reached out to touch him. He did not shrink away from her touch, which she took as a good sign.  
She brushed her hand against his, moving her fingers gently against his palm, surprised that he would allow such an intimate gesture.  
From what she had understood tenderness did not come naturally to demons and was considered to be a weakness. 

It almost made her giddy, that she could have so much power over this powerful creature.  
He was a dangerous and fearsome demon; but he was her demon.  
If things were different this would have been when panic would have set in, when she would have realized what she had done and regretted her decision.  
But Phoebe had no regrets, not even now when the endorphins had subsided.  
She rested her head against the pillow and closed her eyes, not afraid to fall asleep in his company.  
She found herself listening to their joined breaths as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
